Coup de Foudre à Kaamelott
by flammeche
Summary: OS Absurde - Quand deux âmes soeurs se rencontrent, simplement parce qu'elles se comprennent.


**MEA CULPA : **Si vous avez déjà lu mes autres textes Kaamelottiens et que vous les avez aimés, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'est qu'un essai. Si vous me découvrez à travers cette fanfiction, je tiens à vous rassurer, mes autres textes ne sont pas dans ce style, mais plus conformes à la série et je ne voudrais pas que votre (éventuelle) mauvaise impression vous dissuade d'aller les lire.

**LE SCENARIO : **Vous allez sans doute trouver le scénario très étrange, voir très mauvais et je ne vous en voudrais pas. En effet, il est bizarre, car j'ai voulu explorer _l'absurde_, un humour très particulier auquel il est difficile d'adhérer. C'est un genre d'humour que j'adore depuis qu'en classe de 4ème j'ai découvert la pièce _La cantatrice chauve_. C'est loin d'être au niveau du talent d'Eugène Ionesco, mais je me suis amusé à l'écrire et moi il me fait rire (je crois que je suis la seule)

J'ai hésité à le soumettre et puis finalement, je me suis lancée car à quoi cela sert d'écrire si ce n'est pas pour partager, même les choses que l'on sait ne pas plaire au plus grand nombre.

**LES PERSONNAGES : **Ce scénario met en scène deux personnages que j'adore dans la série, même s'ils n'ont que des rôles très secondaires :

_Hérvé de Rinel_ : Chevalier de la table ronde, rarement mis en scène. Il ne tient un rôle central que dans un seul épisode (Livre III épisode 79 : _L'espion_) On lui doit les répliques cultes : « _J'ai pénétré leur lieu d'habitation de manière subrogative en tapinant _» et en parlant de Guenièvre « _Hé mais j'la connais elle ! Ce serait pas la femme au____chevalier Sifrelot__ ?_ ».

_Nessa _: C'est la boniche qui remplace Angarad dans le livre IV. Elle a une mémoire de poisson rouge, et comme Hervé de Rinel est incapable de retenir un nom. Elle est étonnamment perspicace dans les moments où on ne s'y attend pas. On lui doit la réplique _"Je crois qu'ils s'appellent ____Patanouk et Gerciflet__**..**__.C'est possible ou pas ?"_ en parlant de Perceval et Karadoc.

**DISCLAMER **: Les personnages et Kaamelott appartiennent à Alexandre Astier. Le fait de massacrer son travail n'appartient qu'à moi.

**-Coup de foudre à Kaamelott -**

**Introduction **

**Intérieur Jour – un couloir de Kaamelott**

_Nessa, marche dans un couloir de Kaamelott, les bras chargés d'une pile de draps et arrive jusqu'à une porte. Elle reste postée devant quelques secondes, son visage reflétant une intense réflexion. _

_Elle se tourne vers la porte et l'ouvre. _

_On aperçoit alors Hervé de Rinel debout, le regard figé et retenant sa respiration. _

_Nessa pose les draps sur l'étagère au-dessus de la tête d'Hervé de Rinel, puis referme la porte et s'en_ _va._

**Acte I **

**Intérieur Jour – un couloir de Kaamelott**

_Nessa, marche dans un couloir de Kaamelott, les bras chargés d'une pile de couverture et arrive jusqu'à une porte. Elle reste postée devant quelques secondes, son visage reflétant une intense réflexion. _

_Elle se tourne vers la porte et l'ouvre. _

_Hervé de Rinel est toujours là debout, le regard figé et retenant sa respiration. _

NESSA – Ben si vous tendez pas les bras, je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir poser ces trucs là moi.

HERVE DE RINEL _tend les bras_ – Vous me voyez ?

_Nessa pose les couvertures dans les bras d'Hervé de Rinel_.

NESSA – Bien sur que non, vous êtes caché dans un placard.

HERVE DE RINEL – Ouf ! J'avais peur de pas être assez bien caché. Et vous pouvez m'entendre ?

NESSA – Ben non plus ! Si je peux pas vous voir, je peux pas vous entendre c'est logique… Je sais pas si vous avez bien idée du principe de se cacher dans un placard ?

HERVE DE RINEL – Si mais des fois, on me voit où on m'entend, alors je me suis devenu méfiant.

NESSA – C'est vrai ça ? Y'en a qu'arrive à vous trouver ? Non parce que moi, j'ai beau essayer, j'y arrive pas.

Elle referme le placard sur Hervé de Rinel puis s'en va.

**Acte II**

**Intérieur Jour – un couloir de Kaamelott**

_Quelques jours plus tard. Nessa marche chargée d'un plateau contenant les restes d'un repas. Hervé de Rinel arrive dans la direction opposée. _

Ils se croisent.

_Hervé de Rinel s'arrête songeur puis interpelle Nessa qui l'a déjà dépassé de quelques mètres. _

HERVE DE RINEL – On se connait non ?

NESSA – Sans doute, votre tête me dit rien.

HERVE DE RINEL – C'est bien ce que je pensais… Cunégonde c'est bien ça.

NESSA – Ah ! Vous êtes pas tombé très loin, Nessa.

HERVE DE RINEL – Vous êtes la boniche du chevalier Percevaux ?

NESSA – Non

HERVE DE RINEL – Lancelot ?

NESSA – Non plus.

HERVE DE RINEL – Ce doit être Alderan !

NESSA – Dans le mille, je suis en effet la boniche du Chevalier Arbalette.

HERVE DE RINEL – J'aime bien ce type, il est sympa.

NESSA – Moi non plus, il mange rien, regardez tout ce qu'il a laissé de son déjeuner - _elle montre le plateau aux plats quasiment vides _- si c'est pas dommage.

HERVE DE RINEL – En effet, il a un sacré coup de fourchette.

NESSA – Bon ben c'est pas tout, il faut que j'aille… - _réfléchit intensément, regarde son plateau - _Faut que j'aille porter son déjeuner au chevalier Artichaut.

HERVE DE RINEL – A bientôt peut-être !

NESSA – C'est ça ! A lundi !

**ACTE III **

_Quelques jours plus tard._

_Dans le parc de Kaamelott. Arthur est assis sur un banc en train de lire. _

_Arrive Nessa qui porte un panier de pommes. En face arrive Hervé de Rinel. _

_Arthur va suivre tout l'échange qui suit en silence son regard passant d'un interlocuteur à l'autre comme dans un match de tennis, et prenant progressivement une expression allant de l'attération au début de panique. _

NESSA _à l'attention d'Hervé de Rinel_ – Bonjour !

HERVE DE RINEL – Bonjour… Nessa ?

NESSA – C'est ça.

HERVE DE RINEL – Excusez moi, je croyais que c'était Nessa.

NESSA – C'est ça, Nessa.

HERVE DE RINEL – Ah Céssa-Nessa… j'aime bien les prénoms composés.

NESSA – Moi aussi, c'est plus simple à retenir.

HERVE DE RINEL – Je me demandais si ça vous dirait d'aller faire une promenade avec moi ?

NESSA – Ben là je peux pas trop, je dois aller au lavoir.

HERVE DE RINEL – A j'aurais du deviner - _montre le panier de pomme du menton_.

NESSA – Mais on peut faire ça demain si vous voulez. Je tiens juste à vous préciser que, je suis allergique aux endives.

HERVE DE RINEL – C'est embettant. Je voulais vous offrir des roses.

NESSA – Ah c'est gentil ça ! Ben c'est pas grave, on aura qu'à boire du cidre, je suis pas allergique au cidre.

HERVE DE RINEL – On fait comme ça. On a dit demain au même endroit ?

NESSA – Vous voulez dire ici où dans le placard ?

HERVE DE RINEL – Ici, j'ai peur que dans le placard on soit trop dérangé, à moins qu'on se cache.

NESSA – Et bien à demain alors.

_Hervé de Rinel s'éloigne, Nessa semble enfin remarquer la présence d'Arthur. _

NESSA – Bonjour Sire… Arthur ?

ARTHUR _étonné qu'elle se souvienne de son nom_ – C'est ça ! Bonjour.

**NOIR **

NESSA – Mon nom à moi c'est Nessa ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je vous le répète. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir les noms.

**FIN**

* * *

Et ben voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop saigné du nez.

Pour les gadins, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas les balancer trop fort et d'éviter si possible le visage.

En tout cas, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, porté par votre curiosité, je vous en remercie.


End file.
